Harry's Trial
by sabrina6
Summary: This is what I thought the trial for Cedric Diggory's murder would be like if Fudge blamed Harry.


Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, and if you try to sue I've got like 20 dollars to my name.                                                                                                                                       

Harry's Trial.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

Harry sat before Cornelius Fudge and most of the wizarding world awaiting the verdict of his trial. The accusation, the murder of Cedric Diggory in the first degree, the sentence         was life in Azkaban. Dumbledore couldn't get him out of this one; his influence only went so far. There really wasn't any point in even having a trial – it was all for show, he already knew his fate. He wasn't placed in Gryffindor completely by accident though. If this was going to be the last time he saw these people while he was still sane he was definitely going to give them a piece of his mind! It only helped that there was at least a dozen reporters in the crowd. He watched with detached amusement as one of the jury members handed Fudge the verdict.                                                                                                                                                                              

"The jury finds the defendant, Harry James Potter guilty of the murder of one Cedric Diggory. His sentence is life in Azkaban." Fudge announced.                                                                                                                                                                                                                       

There was a murmur among the crowd and he couldn't tell if it was shocked or not.                                                                                                                                                                 

"Do you have anything to say, boy?" Fudge asked scathingly.                                                                                                                                                                                 

"You're on your own now Fudge. The minute you hand me to the dementors is the minute I stop being your hero." Harry started before he was interrupted.                                                                                                                                                                    

"Why would I need a murder as a hero?"                                                                                                                                                                                                      

"When I was eleven my world was turned upside down, do you have any idea what that feels like? No I expect you don't. You chose to become a minister. I don't know if your intent was to help other people or not, but you chose it. I didn't choose this whole 'I'm a hero stand aside and watch me save the world' thing, but I never complained once. When no one would listen when my friends and I found out that Voldemort was going to steal the sorcerers' stone, we had to go after him. I don't think being everyone's hero would have been that bad if I wasn't also everybody's dark lord." He turned to the crowd. "I save you people again and again and I never complain about it. Then all of you decide to turn on me. I am everybody's favorite thing to gossip about. I expect this little speech of mine will make the front page." He turned to the minister again. "Once you have come to terms with the fact that he is back don't even think about asking for my help. That is if I survive a month with the dementor. I am your only chance at surviving and the minute I walk trough that door, you've sealed the fate for everyone in this courtroom and so many that aren't – and it doesn't look pretty. I did not kill Cedric Diggory," He said this time drawing his attention away from Fudge and to the crowd that surrounded him. "I expect you will find that out soon. Voldemort's right hand man did, and no folks I am not talking about Sirius Black who is also innocent by the way. Voldemort has returned and your *minister* is throwing the only thing that stands between him and the world to Azkaban. Go on Fudge bring out the dementors. I can't wait to hear from my mom again it's been so long."                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     

Fudge made a hand motion and two Auror's came to escort him to the dementors. "May you rot in hell." Fudge said.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   

Harry grinned, a grin which held no mirth, "I'll save you a seat."                                                                                                           


End file.
